Star Wars Insider 85
Star Wars Insider 85, to 85 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Two-Edged Sword - autor: Karen Traviss, ilustracje: Chris Trevas Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Like Apprentice, Like Master? The Cameo that Almost Was *Skywalking News - autor: Brett Rector **George Lucas Donates 1 Million to Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial Project **Clone Wars Volume 2 Coming To DVD **Michael Sheard Becomes One with The Force **Chewbacca Awaits Passport From Kashyyyk - But Gets One From U.S. *Jedi Library Books **From Droids to Darths - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **For Over a Thousand Generations... - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **Invisible Hand: Main Bridge - autor: Chris Trevas *The Saga is Now Complete - autor: Brett Rector **Let The Movie Marathons Begin - Revenge of the Sith is on DVD **Deleted Scenes **Tales From Revenge of The Sith **Galactic Voices *Return to The Frontlines in Battlefront II *The Art Of Revenge of The Sith Part Three - autor: J. W. Rinzler *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Starting with A Clean Slate *Who's Who in The Delegation of 2000 - autor: Daniel Wallace *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **How To Insure Your Collection... And Still Eat! *Long Ago, Far Away: Galaxy Fashion - autor: Cherie Buchheim, zdjęcia: Brett Rector *Posters of Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - autor: Pete Vilmur *Jabba's Collection Collectibles - autor: Brett Rector **Unleash Your Inner Collector *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **The Iron Chef Of Filmmaking **Online Chat: Matthew Wood **Star Wars Webstrips on Hyperspace (w Insiderze zamieszczono tylko fragmenty) ***Evasive Action ***Gambler's World ***Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale ***The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell ***Reversal of Fortune ***Darth Vader Strikes ***Evasive Action: Recruitment Concepts **Gallactic Gallery *Bantha Tracks vol. 16 **Droid Domes **Fan.Tastic **The Sith Are In The Mail **The Way We Were **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Francis Mao - contributing designer *Eugene Wang - contributing designer *George Hu - contributing designer *Jennifer DeGraff - copy chief *Jessica Dryden-Cook - senior copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Damon Watson - national advertising sales director *Natalie Banker - senior account executive *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - online sales director *Heather Koch - eastern online sales manager *Jennifer Crist - senior online account executive *Rachel Desjardins - senior online account executive *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Karen Traviss - contributor *Jonathan Rinzler - contributor *Peter Vilmur - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Natali T. Del Conte - contributor *Cherie Buchheim - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Jonathan Rinzler - senior editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny